Projeto Rootless Tree 2
by Malu Chan
Summary: .Drabbles. .Draco/Hermione. .Projeto Rootless Tree 2.0.
1. Amortentia

**Gente, aqui estão as minhas fics enviadas para o Projeto Rootless Tree 2.0, da seção Draco/Hermione do 6V. Sao uma série de Drabbles, cada uma escrita tendo como base "a palavra do dia". As drabbles não tem conexão uma com a outra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Perfume  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Malu Chan  
><strong>Palavra usada:<strong> Amortentia  
><strong>Número de palavras:<strong> 163  
><strong>Data:<strong> 09/04

* * *

><p><em>- É Amortentia! (...) E o vapor subindo em espirais características, e dizem que tem um cheiro diferente para cada um de nós, de acordo com o que nos atrai, e eu estou sentindo cheiro de grama recém-cortada e pergaminho e...<em>

Hermione se interrompeu, provavelmente ficando vermelha. Garra de dragão não era exatamente uma das fragrâncias mais populares do mundo. Era realmente difícil e cara de se conseguir, e somente uma pessoa naquele castelo inteiro usava aquele perfume.

Ela não poderia, nunca, deixar que alguém sequer desconfiasse que andava "confraternizando com o inimigo" nos últimos meses. Ron a mataria e Harry ficaria extremamente desapontado com ela. Não podia deixar de pensar que faria a mesma coisa que os amigos, no lugar deles, mas isso a entristecia.

Malfoy cochichou algo com Nott, do outro lado da sala e os dois riram, fazendo-a franzia a sobrancelha. Ele nem ligou, como sempre fazia, mas ela não iria deixar barato. Mais tarde, quando estivessem sozinhos, ele pagaria...


	2. Veritasserum

**Título:** A verdade  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Malu Chan  
><strong>Palavra usada:<strong> Veritasserum  
><strong>Número de palavras:<strong> 284  
><strong>Data:<strong> 10/04

* * *

><p><em>Fanfic dedicada especialmente à Innis Winter, porque ela foi totalmente inspirada em uma cena extremamente parecida de "O Último Desejo de Dumbledore".<em>

* * *

><p>A verdade nunca foi o seu forte. Desde pequeno ele aprendeu como mentir, manipular e enganar para obter o que queria. Não era necessário ser o mais verdadeiro, desde que fosse o mais poderoso – seu pai lhe ensinara.<p>

Observando a discussão dos três garotos a sua frente, ele ficou desanimado. Na única vez em que ele finalmente decidira dizer a verdade, eles não acreditavam. Como podia convencer Potter e seus dois seguidores leais de que podiam confiar nele?

- Porque vocês não me dão Veritasserum?

Os três pararam imediatamente de falar e olharam para ele com surpresa.

- Até que não é má idéia, Malfoy – respondeu a Granger. – Eu acho que tem alguma coisa na sede, é só ir buscar – disse ela aos amigos. Os dois concordaram e ela não demorou muito.

Draco tomou a poção e fez uma careta. Aquilo era realmente ruim.

- Mas como a gente sabe que está realmente fazendo efeito? – perguntou o retardado do Weasley.

Draco sentia a poção fazendo efeito, mas não disse nada. Pelo menos o ruivo não havia falado diretamente para ele, o que facilitava um pouco para ele conter o impulso de responder.

Granger, por outro lado, percebeu que essa seria exatamente a solução.

- Malfoy! Qual foi a primeira coisa que você pensou quando me viu no Baile de Inverno no quarto ano?

- Eu nunca tinha visto uma garota mais bonita em toda minha vida! – respondeu ele, sem conseguir se conter. Porque tinha que ter dado aquela idéia idiota mesmo?

Potter e Weasley soltaram uma grande exclamação e começaram a rir. Draco apenas apertou a mandíbula, mas não disse nada, desviando os olhos.

Granger, por outro lado, tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.


	3. Chuva

**Título:** Gotas na janela  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Malu Chan  
><strong>Palavra usada:<strong> Chuva  
><strong>Número de palavras:<strong> 159  
><strong>Data:<strong> 11/04

* * *

><p>Hermione sentou na beirada da janela e virou o olhar para fora. O barulho da chuva caindo era extremamente calmante para ela, e quase encobriam o som da água do chuveiro. Mais uma vez ela estava naquela situação, enrolada em um lençol, olhando para fora, esperando que ele acabasse no banheiro. Quando saísse, ele iria pegar a capa, dar as costas e ir embora sem dizer nenhuma palavra.<p>

Ela suspirou. Depois de meses naquele quase-relacionamento, ela esperava que eles tivessem evoluído para algo mais afetivo.

- Está chovendo?

Ela virou para trás, encarando os olhos cinza desconfiadamente. – Já tem algum tempo. Antes mesmo de você entrar no banho.

- Eu não reparei... – disse ele parando às costas dela. Ambos olharam para as gotas de chuva que caíam na janela.

Quando ele pousou a mão em seu ombro, Hermione pensou que não era exatamente uma declaração de amor, mas era melhor do que ela poderia de Draco Malfoy naquele momento.


	4. Alianças

**Título:** Casamento  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Malu Chan  
><strong>Palavra usada:<strong> Alianças  
><strong>Número de palavras:<strong> 126  
><strong>Data:<strong> 17/04

* * *

><p>- Draco, se acalme. Você vai fazer um buraco no chão desse jeito! – sussurrou-lhe Blaise, mas ele nem mesmo prestou atenção. Ele estava ansioso demais para conseguir ficar quieto.<p>

- Mas ela está demorando muito!

- Não está, não! Hermione só está cinco minutos atrasada. E você sabe como as mulheres são para se arrumar...

- Ta, ta... – Draco parou ao lado do melhor amigo e tentou se acalmar, mas não conseguiu. Logo estava balançando a perna nervosamente. – Você se lembrou de trazer as alianças, não é?

- Draco! Eu sou seu padrinho! É claro que eu trouxe as alianças, por favor. Olha! Ela chegou.

O loiro imediatamente respirou aliviado. Hermione estava linda com seu vestido de noiva, entrando no jardim ao som da marcha nupcial.


	5. Fotos

**Título:** Velhos Tempos  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Malu Chan  
><strong>Palavra usada:<strong> Foto(s)  
><strong>Número de palavras:<strong> 135  
><strong>Data:<strong> 18/04

* * *

><p>- Olha! Esse dia foi muito bom! – disse Hermione sorrindo. – Foi uma das batalhas de neve mais épicas que eu já presenciei naquele castelo!<p>

- Você tem um péssimo gosto para amigos, sabia? – respondeu Draco olhando para a foto com desprezo. – Eu nunca entendi a necessidade que vocês grifinórios tinham de se molhar ou se sujar...

- Eu não participava disso, ok? Só gostava de assistir. E você fala sobre os meus amigos, mas olha a cara da Pansy aqui, por favor! – exclamou ela puxando outra foto da caixa. – Essa menina tinha uma cara de buldogue... Parecia que ia morder alguém a qualquer momento!

Draco tirou a caixa de fotos do colo da namorada e a puxou para si. – Que tal a gente para com a sessão nostalgia e começar a fazer algo mais produtivo?


	6. Escolhas

**Título:** Futuro  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Malu Chan  
><strong>Palavra usada:<strong> Escolha(s)  
><strong>Número de palavras:<strong> 260  
><strong>Data:<strong> 19/04

* * *

><p><em>Medibruxaria ou Poções?<em> Era o dilema de Hermione naquele momento. Sua formatura estava se aproximando rapidamente, ela tinha recebido cartas de várias instituições, mas não conseguia escolher nenhuma!

- ARGH! O que eu faço?

Ela nunca antes tivera tanta dúvida.

Ron dizia que ela estava sendo fresca. Harry acreditava que ela escolheria a melhor opção, ou, nas palavras dele: "Siga seu coração, Herms, ele vai dizer o caminho certo". Draco dizia que Harry só falava bobagem (o que ela estava a ponto de concordar) e lhe perguntava porque ela não fazia as duas coisas.

- Meu namorado consegue ser mais inútil que meus amigos – resmungava ela enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da escola.

- Falando de mim, querida? – perguntou Draco, aparecendo de repente ao lado dela.

- Claro! Estava pensando em como você seria muito útil se me desse um conselho que realmente me ajude a escolher o que fazer quando a escola terminar – a essa altura ela já estava rosnando.

- Hermione... ainda nisso? Pare! – ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e a fez ficar de frente para si. – Se acalme! Faça suas provas primeiro e depois decida o que vai fazer!

- Eu sei... – reclamou ela, voltando a andar. - Mas eu ando muito ansiosa com isso... é o meu futuro, Draco!

- Calma, garota! – respondeu o loiro, passando um braço ao redor dos ombros dela. Você sabe que vai se dar bem em qualquer coisa que queira, então relaxe... Não se preocupe com isso, ta?

- Eu vou tentar. Se você prometer ficar comigo.

Ele sorriu. – Sempre!


	7. Inverno

**Título:** Bad humor  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Malu Chan  
><strong>Palavra usada:<strong> Inverno  
><strong>Número de palavras:<strong> 121  
><strong>Data:<strong> 20/04

* * *

><p>Hermione sentou na janela, observando a neve cair lentamente lá fora. Com um aceno de varinha, acendeu a lareira. O bafo quente a atingiu e ela suspirou em prazer, tomando um gole de café.<p>

Pensava seriamente em ir até a cama e puxar uma coberta para se proteger do vento que entrava pelas frestas da janela. O problema era que, provavelmente, a única coisa que conseguiria era acordar Draco - e a última coisa que ela queria agora era o loiro acordado.

Se existiam duas coisas que irritavam o namorado eram acordar cedo e neve. Era melhor que ela ficasse quietinha onde estava, evitando fazer barulho. O dia já seria longo sem ele vagueando pela casa de mau-humor _e_ com sono.


	8. Piano

**Título:** Espetáculo  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Malu Chan  
><strong>Palavra usada:<strong> Piano  
><strong>Número de palavras:<strong> 101  
><strong>Data:<strong> 21/04

* * *

><p>Meus dedos dedilhavam as teclas levemente. A música fluía pelo ambiente, silenciando a platéia. Os olhos virados para o palco não perdiam nenhum movimento.<p>

Os pés dela deslizavam pelo chão, em sincronia com a música. Naqueles momentos, nós nos conectávamos de uma forma impensável. Éramos quatro companheiros indispensáveis: eu, ela, o piano e as sapatilhas.

O espetáculo obtinha vida e nós éramos o seu ar. Nós éramos _a vida_. A respiração. As batidas do coração.

A cortina levantada era nosso momento de glória. Era quando nós parávamos com as brigas e intrigas e fazíamos o que mais gostávamos de fazer: arte.


End file.
